In the Storm
by WRATH77
Summary: Their passion for each other is like the storm above them. M for a reason. Kakuzu/Hidan R&R


Kakuzu and Hidan were walking back to the Akatsuki base from a recent mission and it was hot as hell.

The zombie team was panting from the heat, since not only the sun was hot, but it was also humid. Their clothing was sticking to their skin and it was very uncomfortable for the duo.

"Kakuzu, it's too fuckin hot! Can we take a break?"

"No", Kakuzu responded gruffly, "we're almost there."

That was a lie, since the base was still five miles away. But Kakuzu was too hot and tired to tell the truth. They walked for about 2 more miles; Kakuzu's patience wearing thin by Hidan's incessant whining. Suddenly, they both stop when they see a small pool. Hidan then started grinning.

"Hey, let's take a dip."

"No, Hidan, we are…"

Kakuzu didn't finish because Hidan undressed himself of his clothes and weapons and dived into the pool. Hidan then came back to the surface and shook his head, smiling as the water dripped from his hair.

"Hey, Kuzu" Hidan said smiling "Come in."

Kakuzu scrutinized his partner for a moment and sighed. He then started taking off his clothes and climbed into the pool, sighing at the cool feeling. Suddenly, Hidan splashed him, drenching him immediately.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu sputtered, "What the hell?"

"Come on, old man, live a little." Hidan chuckled.

The next 15 minutes composed of the two men splashing each other, with Hidan grinning and Kakuzu smiling. Suddenly, Hidan tackled Kakuzu, sending both of them in the water, laughing. Kakuzu got up sputtering water, while Hidan chuckled.

"Hidan, dammit! That wasn't funny."

"Yeah, it was."

Kakuzu glared at the jashinist, taking notice of the water dripping down Hidan's muscular chest and stomach. Kakuzu growled possessively, looking at Hidan with hunger in his eyes. Hidan instantly recognized the looks and answered with a look of his own, saying "What are you going to do about it?" That's all it took.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Hidan responded instantly, his tongue running over his lower lip, seeking entry. Kakuzu's mouth opened and their tongues dueled, both seeking to be the victor. They were so into their make out session, they didn't realize the sky was darkening.

The couple is brought out of their dream world where there was a large crack of thunder. They look up and see the sky has darkened and rain started coming down. Hidan sighed and was about to leave when Kakuzu pulled him back to place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"B-But, Kakuzu, there is a storm starting!"

"So? It just makes things more interesting."

Hidan was pushed flush against Kakuzu, feeling his hard arousal on his thigh. Hidan was still nervous, but he was actually a little excited with having sex in the middle of a storm. He wraps his arms around Kakuzu's neck ad claims his lips. Kakuzu responds by making the kiss deeper as he wraps his arms around Hidan's waist.

The rain came down harder as the two kept battling for dominance. Kakuzu breaks off the kiss and attacked Hidan's neck, sucking his pulse line as the jashinist moaned. Kakuzu started licking the water down Hidan' neck, traveling down to his chest. He lightly sucked a nipple as Hidan arched his back, giving out a loud moan.

"Kuzu…please….Take me…Take me now!"

Kakuzu stopped what he was doing and smiled at Hidan. He grabbed Hidan's hips and lifted him up. Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist and position himself above his lovers' erection. He then impaled himself, giving out a low groan from both men.

Kakuzu started to thrust into Hidan, making the jashinist moan and groan at the feeling of being filled. Both men didn't take notice of the pelting rain and the occasional thunder.

When both men orgasm, they let out a loud yell and a loud crash of thunder and lightening was heard, almost like the storm was their own passion. Both ninja were catching their breaths from their love making when Kakuzu notices that the sky was becoming clear.

"Hey, the storm is clearing." He said

Hidan didn't say anything; all he did was nuzzled Kakuzu's cheek. Kakuzu moved to the shore with Hidan in his arms and slowly pulled himself out of his lover. They laid down their cloaks and laid down on them. Hidan snuggled up to Kakuzu and put his head on his chest, being lulled to sleep by Kakuzu's hearts. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan as he kissed his hair.

The two mercenaries fell asleep under the clear sky, in the aftermath of the storm.

AN: Wow, my first hardcore yaoi story. I was inspired by a pic of them kissing in the rain and this spawned in my mind. I think I failed with the smut part. Anyway, I don't own Naruto! Please review.


End file.
